Haunted
by DarkDreamer1982
Summary: Hoggled had warned her she could never get out again.  She should have listened to him.  One shot with evil Jareth.


**Evil Jareth has been stuck in my head, taunting me. I had to write this story to get rid of him. Hopefully now I can continue with my other stories and get a lot more accomplished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or anything affiliated with it. If I did, Sarah would have went back to claim her king. I also do not own the rights to the song 'Haunted' by Evanescence.**

She sat there, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Contemplating all that had changed over the years. Her hair was still the same; long mahogany tresses falling down her back. Her eyes the same shade of vibrant green. Face still unlined by age, even though 50yrs had passed since that fateful night. But looking at her, she still looked like that same 15yr old girl.

Hoggle had warned her that she wouldn't be able to find her way back out, and he had been right. Yes, she had beaten the Labyrinth and freed her brother to return to their parents. But she had done that as soon as she had jumped from the ledge. The final confrontation with Jareth had been his last ditch effort to trap her in his world. Yes, she had solved the Labyrinth in the 13hrs allotted to her, but what no one told her was that she also had to find her way back to the beginning before time ran out or she would be trapped here in her brothers place.

She had been so proud of herself for beating Jareth at his own game. She had been elated to have all her new friends celebrate with her. But she should have known that some simple words, especially since it was right out of the book, was too easy a win. She should have known that Jareth wouldn't have given her the option of running the Labyrinth unless he knew he could win. If he could take away 3hrs from her time, he could have taken all of her time. He could have thrown more dangerous obstacles in her path, or just left her to rot in the oubliette. But he didn't want his prize to get damaged did he. No, he had been hoping that she would be the first to beat his Labyrinth. He hadn't wanted Toby at all, he had wanted her.

He had watched her grow since that first time seeing her cry in the park. Had grown intrigued with a girl who spent more time acting out fairytales than doing anything else. Had fallen in love with a teenager who wanted so desperately to be loved, who thought herself unlovable. Had grown obsessed with a human who he could not touch. But he had come up with a plan while watching Sarah interact with her step mother. So he left the red leather bound book where he knew she would find it; among her mothers old theater costumes. Had watched as she became obsessed with a story that she was able to play the heroin instead of just the princess. Had watched her get more and more frustrated with her stepmother and brother. As impulsive as she was, he knew she would say the words. He also knew that she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of playing the heroin for real. When she had said those right words and wished her brother away, he knew he had her.

And Jareth had won in the end. Now she was trapped in the Underground until she died. Not that that would happen anytime soon. Jareth had turned her Fae so that she could be with him forever. Never growing any older, never getting sick. The only way for her to die was to suffer a fatal wound from iron. Yes she had the love of the handsome Goblin King, but it was a twisted obsessive love. Sarah didn't think Jareth had ever known what love really was. There had been no one to teach him. In the beginning Jareth had just become. He had no mother, no father, no family. He had been born of magic and had always been as he was now. He had created the Fae and the other residents of the Underground. He had created the Labyrinth and all the surrounding lands. Had heard the first wish made by a human and found his purpose. He would take the unwanted and wished away children. But he also knew that certain rules had to be followed. But there were always ways around any rule. Yes, humans were not allowed to stay in his realm for more than a day, so he changed the children into goblins. Yes he had to offer the wisher a choice between receiving their dreams or beating his Labyrinth, but no one said they had to be good dreams and not nightmares, or tell them they had to get back out of the Labyrinth before time ran out.

After the party in her room she had gone to sleep; only to be awoke by a tapping on her window. When she looked she saw an owl looking back in at her. She knew who it was even as she opened the window. She also knew that he didn't need her permission to enter the room either, so there was no point in ignoring him. As he flew in and took his natural form Sarah was struck again by his perfect beauty. "It's time to say goodbye to your family now, Precious." Sarah just stared at him in shock before blurting out, "But I won. I beat your Labyrinth and you in the end." Jareth gave her a crooked half smile saying, " Yes you beat my Labyrinth and saved your brother, but you failed to save yourself. You had 13hrs to beat the Labyrinth and save Toby, but you also had to make it back out in that time to save yourself. Now you belong to the underground, and to me."

The next thing she had known she was in this very room. The large canopy bed with sheer curtains. The French doors leading to her terrace and gorgeous view of the Underground. The walk-in closet that had every thing she could ever want or need clothing wise. The vanity that held more perfume, make-up, and jewelry then she could ever use. The bathroom that held every modern amenity she could dream of. And that is where she has been for the past 50yrs. Alone, unless Jareth wanted her company. He kept her hidden away from everyone else, wanting her all to himself. Her every waking moment watched by him through his crystals when he wasn't with her.

She had been sad to leave her family and rightly pissed at Jareth for taking her. But she eventually resigned herself to her fate. It wasn't so bad at first. Jareth taught her all about his kingdom and gave her etiquette and dancing lessons. She had started to look forward to her time with him, since it was the only time she wasn't alone. But after the first few years she started to notice little things that where off about Jareth and started to question why she had become Fae rather than a goblin. She had asked Jareth this over dinner one night and had been told that she would be his queen one day. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Seeing the look on her face Jareth had said, "What do you think all this training has been for, Precious? You are being groomed to be my queen. Once you have reached your majority in your Fae life and ascended to your true form we will be married in a ritual that will bind us together for eternity." "What if I don't wish to become your queen?" "Don't fret about it now, Precious. You have 50yrs to become accustomed to the idea, and maybe even grow to love me as I love you."

She had been elated at the idea of this gorgeous creature loving her. If only she had know what that love entailed. As they spent more time together Jareth started to draw closer to her. He would sit closer to her at dinner. Hold her closer as they danced. She would wake to find him lying on top of her blanket next to her in the morning; just watching her sleep. It was nice at first, being loved by the king, but that all changed after just 5 short years. They were walking back to her rooms after dinner when Jareth had mentioned a new training regimen that they would be starting tonight and would continue every night before bed. She was excited at first. Excited to be learning something new. That is until they had entered her room.

The first thing she noticed was that her bed had changed. The cloth canopy had changed to wood paneled with mirrors. With sheer red curtains hanging at the posts. The posts themselves had fur lined leather cuffs attached near the base by chains. There was also a wall full of all manner of devices that Sarah had never seen. There was new 'furniture', if you could call it that, scattered around the room. It looked to her as if her room had been turned into a torture chamber!

But she found out that night it was anything but. Jareth took his time that night introducing her to the pleasures to be found with him. But after that night, it was anything but pleasant or pleasurable. She was instructed in everything that pleased Jareth, and rarely did he worry about her own. She was forced to learn new positions and how to use new 'toys'. There was no orifice of her body that was not violated, no 'toy' she was not introduced to. The last 50yrs had made her an expert on pleasing Jareth.

She had still continued during the daytime with her other classes, enjoying the occasional stroll through the garden. Her nights were a living hell she had no control over. She had attempted to assert herself with Jareth, refusing to participate, but he would just beat her then rape her even harsher than during the 'instructions'. Sarah had even attempted to run from him. Sneaking out of the castle after he had fallen asleep after raping her. She never made it very far though. He always appeared before her after locating her through his crystals.

But all of that would change tonight. Tonight at midnight she would ascend to her true Fae form and marry the Goblin King. Tonight there would be a ball in honor of their new queen. Tonight Sarah had to sing her own Fae song to Jareth, like he had in the dream ballroom. Tonight she would be free! She had planned carefully over the decades. She knew there was no chance of escaping Jareth, and he would never let her go. There was only one way to be free, she had to die. But the only thing that could kill her was iron, and the only iron in the underground was Jareth's dagger. He always kept it on his person or locked in his room. Her only chance was tonight at the ball. With all the other Fae in the room it was a guarantee that he would bring it. He was too possessive of her to allow her in the room with all those other males without a way to kill anyone foolish enough to touch her.

All she had to do was slip the dagger from its sheath during her performance when he would be most distracted. She would finish the song, then plunge the dagger into her heart. Instant death and freedom. No more would she be Jareth's toy, his prize, his obsession.

Sarah looked up at the clock, she only had a few seconds until she ascended. Then the maids would help her get changed for the wedding and the ball. She got up from her seat and laid down on the bed. She felt her body start to grow warm and her bones and muscles start to stretch and reform. She had been told that it would be painful, but she was no stranger to pain. The last 50yrs had taught her how to escape into her mind beyond the pain. Her body began to cool and soon she was standing in front of the mirror. She had grown taller, at least 5'8. Her hair had grown, it now brushed the back of her knees. Her eyes were even more vibrant than before, they glowed in her face, which had thinned, loosing all its baby fat and becoming more aristocratic. Her body had slimmed down, but her breasts and hips had become fuller. Jareth would definitely be pleased. Too bad he would never see her like this.

The maids showed up and began dressing her and fixing her hair. The dress was a long sheath that hugged her body before it flared out at her knees. It was a gorgeous off white silk. Her hair was done in a similar fashion as it had in the dream, with diamonds sprinkled liberally throughout. Soon they were done and she was lead through the castle to the front of the castle. They were being married, and she was being crowned, on the front steps of the castle beyond the goblin city. Torches lined the walkways and hung from every surface on the castle. The guests stood just beyond the last step and filled back into the city. Everyone, goblin and Fae alike, had showed up to see their king wed and their new queen crowned. But only the Fae would be allowed to follow the new couple into the castle and the ballroom.

It was a short simple ceremony with only a few vows exchanged and then her crown being placed on her head. After all she had no power, no say in anything that happened in the underground, so there was no reason for a long drawn out ceremony. Jareth pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately, and Sarah reacted in kind. After all, she had been taught never to fight, and to be passive. If she didn't give the correct response, she knew the consequences. And she didn't want to give him any hint as to what was going to happen later.

They made their way to the ballroom and Sarah and Jareth started the dancing with Jareth singing 'As the World Falls Down'. They danced to a few more songs and Jareth introduced her to a few of his more notable subjects. Finally it came time for her to sing. She had opted to sing by herself, so they cleared an area in the center of the room for her. Jareth stood at the edge and she walked up to him and kissed with all the passion she had learned to fake, slipping the dagger from its sheath and slipping it into her hair as she started to sing and slowly walked toward the center of the room.

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**

**I know your still there**

She turned to face Jareth and ran her hands up her body and into her hair pulling out a few pins, causing some of her hair to fall down her back and diamonds to fall to the floor.

**Watching me, wanting me**

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Fearing you, loving you**

**I won't let you pull me down**

**Hunting you I can smell you alive**

**Your heart pounding in my head**

Dancing around the circle she continued to pull pins from her hair, careful to keep the dagger in place, scattering more diamonds as she went. She noticed the look on Jareth's face. Apparently he was expecting a love song. Too bad Fae song can't be interrupted once it starts.

**Watching me, wanting me**

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Saving me, raping me**

**Watching me(ahh)**

**Watching me(ahh) wanting me**

**I can feel you pull me down**

**Fearing you (ahh)**

**Loving you (ahh)**

**I won't let you pull me down**

As the final note left her mouth, Sarah ran her fingers into the crown of her hair and pulled the final pins, extracting the dagger. She took one last look at Jareth, and with a wicked smirk on her face plunged the dagger thru her heart. Jareth rushed forward catching her before she hit the ground.

"Sarah! What have you done!"

She stared into his eyes with all the hatred and loathing she had for this man. "I am free of you now Jareth." With that her eyes fell closed, a beautiful smile fell upon her lips as she took her final breath.


End file.
